


Comet Study

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Transformers existed, the catastrophic loss of a human mission led to a careful intervention by the Autobots for their allies, amidst much sadness at the loss of seven brave lives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comet Study

ASTRO-1 gave a chirrup that was unheard by all but the giant Autobot carefully conveying the chosen astronauts to oversee equipment's mission. That meant it was fully operational and Skyfire could turn his awareness out. The comet, as humans called the wandering little residuals of system formation, was named Halley's they had told him. Skyfire had not appreciated the importance of this little ball of ice and dust until he had conversed with one of the astronauts at length.

Apparently, in tracking and predicting the comet's return, a man named Halley had provided one of the clearest proofs of Newtonian Law, as humans of the Western hemisphere referred to the theorems surrounding gravity and its permutations.

That understanding of a basic universal quality, Skyfire could see as being of quite a large significance in any society. It was impossible, after all, to reach for the stars, until one knew what held them in the sky.

Skyfire studied the comet with his own sensors, to provide detailed analysis to his new friends at NASA. He truly wished that he had become aware of their efforts to go to space sooner, and would do all he could to help them upgrade their vehicles and technology for doing so.

He wanted to never see any people mourn from scientific exploration again.


End file.
